gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-100P Gundam Portent
The GNW-100P Gundam Portent (aka '''G-Portent') is a mobile suit from ''Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is built and piloted by Shia Kijima. Technology & Combat Characteristics An original Gunpla built by Shia Kijima, it is created in the image of the Gundams used by Celestial Being. Its build quality is on par with the other two Gunplas used by team Celestial Sphere, and was even described by Coach Allan as 'perfect'. Due to Shia's excellent control skills, the Gundam Portent can fight in ways that no other Gunplas can. For example, it can touch missiles lightly without detonating them and can render enemy's beam attack harmless using a particle transformation field. The latter can also be deployed as a barrier against enemy attacks. The wing-like parts on the legs, arms and back are basically enlarged version of the clavicle antennas used by Celestial Being's Gundams, and their larger size lead to vastly improved control over the GN particles released from the suit's back. Weapon wise, it is equipped with a pair of GN Vulcans, a pair of Beam Sabers, a GN Smash Rifle and a GN Pierce Sword. The suit's most unique equipment is the small machines known as Karels that are stored in the container on the back of the waist. These machines are capable of repairing the suit during battle, and allows it to recover from even critical damages. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted on the sides of the suit's head, the pair of GN Vulcans are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry. They have a high rate of fire, but are low in power. As such, they are mainly used to engage targets in a defensive capacity or to intercept incoming attacks, such as missiles. ;*GN Smash Rifle :A custom GN beam rifle used by Gundam Portent, it has high accuracy due to the suit's excellent control of GN particles. ;*GN Pierce Sword :The suit's main handheld close combat weapon, its blade is covered with GN particles and this grants it high cutting capabilities. The GN Pierce Sword can emit a long flexible beam blade to increase its attack range. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serve as the suit's secondary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored on the rear waist armor in a manner similar to that of the Gundam Astraea. Special Equipment and Features ;*Particle Transformation Field :A special field that allows the suit to slide on enemy's beam harmlessly. This field can also be deployed as a GN Field-like defensive barrier for blocking enemy's attack. ;*Container :Mounted on the rear waist, it stores five small maintenance machines known as Karels. ;*Karel :A small machine that is used for repairing the Gundam Portent and possibly its teammates during Gunpla Battle. As such, it is equipped with instant glue and quick-drying putty. As stated by Yuuma, each Karel is manually controlled by G-Portent's pilot, signify Shia's magnificent control skill. Thanks to the five Karels, the Gunpla can recover from critical damages and continue battling without any problems. One of the five karels contains a haro and is likely to be the leader unit. History For the history of the G-Portent (Gundam Portent), please see Shia Kijima's page. Picture Gallery HG_Gundam_Portent.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Gundam Portent box art HGBC_Portent_Flyer.jpg|High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Portent Flyer box art G-Portent.png Shia with G-Portent.jpg G-Portent Complete.jpg G-Portent_GPBase.JPG|G-Portent Gunpla. G-Portent Activation.JPG|G-Portent activation. G-Portent Standby.jpg G-Portent_Launch.JPG|G-Portent launching. G-Portent_GNField.JPG|G-Portent using its Particle Transformation Field as a barrier portent-particletransformation.png|G-Portent using its Particle Transformation Field G-Portent Repair Team.jpg|G-Portent's Emergency Repair Team portent-beamrifle.jpg Reference Gallery Notes & Trivia * This Gunpla shares many similarities with the GNW-100A Sakibure, including overall design, placement of translucent parts, use and placement of wings, forehead and top-of-the-head design, and possessing two-pronged heels. Even its model number is only differed by one letter. However, the official site which usually state the Gunpla's base unit did not list any such unit for G-Portent. ** Ironically, the Sakibure never received a release as a Gunpla kit in real life. It is also unknown if such a Gunpla kit was released in the Build Fighters universe. Thus, there is a possibility that this unit would be a scratch-built Gunpla. ** Alternatively, it may be considered as using a base Gunpla that has similar structures to create a different Gunpla (or even one that is merely inspired by) that does not or will not have an official release. In the real world, this is typically done using Gunpla with similar designs and structures, such as using ∀ Gundam for the head and torso of Devil Gundam Junior, or using the Silver Bullet to build Gundam Mk-V. *Although episode 16 shows two boxes of the HG 1/144 Gundam Exia on Shia's working table, it is unknown if she used these Exia kits as the base unit or if she only needed certain parts to complete the Gunpla. * The Karels originated from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. References External links